marvelhorrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Buck Cowan
| image = | reality = | aliases = | type = | alignment = | status = | race = | gender = | nationality = | occupation = | affiliation = | dob = | pob = | dod = | pod = | boo = Los Angeles, California | height = | weight = | eyes = Blue | hair = Red | relatives = Elaine Marston (sister); Buttons Marston (niece) | first = ''Marvel Spotlight'', Volume 1 #4 | final = | creators = Gerry Conway; Mike Ploog | actor = }} Buck Cowan is a supporting character in the Werewolf by Night family of titles. He was introduced in the 4th issue of the Marvel Comics anthology series Marvel Spotlight. Buck Cowan is the best friend of unlucky werewolf Jack Russell and accompanies him on most of his misadventures in the hopes of finding a cure for his lycanthropy. Biography Buck Cowan was a journalist researching a legendary mystic text known as the Darkhold. Operating out of the Los Angeles, California area, he came upon an eighteen-year-old man named Jack Russell - the descendant of Baron Gregory Russoff - the last known possessor of the arcane tome. Jack suffered his own problems as a result of the Darkhold in that he had inherited a curse, passed down from his father, whereupon he transformed into a werewolf on the nights of the full moon. Buck and Jack traced the whereabouts of the Darkhold to L.A., which brought them into conflict with the Blackgar family. ([[MSPOT: 4) Jack found the Darkhold and Buck helped him to smuggle it away from Blackgar Island. He chartered a seaplane that took them back to the mainland. They brought the Darkhold to Buck's house at 2394 Venice Boulevard in Venice Beach. Within short order however, Miles Blackgar and his mutant daughter Marlene came looking for it. Jack hid the Darkhold, but the Blackgars apprehended Buck as well as Jack's sister Lissa, knocking them unconscious and binding them together. While they were out, Jack transformed into the werewolf and defeated the Blackgars. Marlene's power to turn people into stone backfired and she accidentally turned herself and her father into statues. Buck donated the statues to the Santa Monica Art Museum where they were put on display. (WBN: 1) As Buck and Jack's friendship grew, Buck realized that Jack's home life with his stepfather Philip was extremely tense. He invited Jack to move in with him and together they attempted to piece together the secrets of the Russoff family tome. (WBN: 2) Abilities Skills Weaknesses Equipment Weaponry Notes & Trivia * The character of Buck Cowan was created by writer Gerry Conway and artist Mike Ploog. * Buck is one of the few mortal individuals who knows that Jack Russell suffers from a curse that forces him to transform into a werewolf. Appearances See also External links * Buck Cowan at MDP * Buck Cowan at HHH * Buck Cowan at Comic Vine * Buck Cowan at Comicbookdb.com References ---- Category:1972 character introductions Category:Jack Russell